


Logince One-Shots

by PrinceyDaisy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:34:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceyDaisy/pseuds/PrinceyDaisy
Summary: Collection of Logince one-shots.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 6





	1. Dancing With You

A soft piano melody fluttered through the hallways of the mind just outside Roman’s fancy white and gold door. It quickly caught the attention of Logan’s curiosity. He quirked a brow, slowly approaching the door and pressing his ear up to it. He heard the music a bit better, but it gave him no clues to what exactly it was coming from. He supposed it wasn’t exactly strange to hear music from Roman’s room. The creative side was constantly singing songs or just vocalizing for the fun of it. He’d figured out how to use minor shapeshifting to allow himself to sing higher and lower notes than he could before. Roman’s favorite part of this was finally being able to sing Disney Princess songs. However, this music wasn’t accompanied by Roman’s lovely voice. Nor any vocals at all, which was not something Roman usually enjoyed.  
  
Logan couldn’t just leave this mystery unsolved. He needed to know what Roman was doing. He wouldn’t be able to keep it out of his mind if he didn’t. So he raised his fist and knocked softly, aiming not to startle him. As his fist pressed against the door, it creaked open, having not been fully closed in the first place. Logan slowly pushed it open, his eyes widening slightly when he saw Roman  
  
He was wearing a long sleeveless red dress. The torso was covered in decorative darker red lace while the skirt remained plain but still beautiful as it swayed around Roman’s legs.  
  
What was even more shocking was who was holding Roman so close, smiling down at him lovingly. A long face, thick glasses, sleek dark hair, gray eyes. There was no doubt this was a duplicate of him. The only difference was that the copy was wearing an iridescent blue suit as opposed to Logan’s usual black polo and blue tie.  
  
Logan’s double danced with Roman to the music, though Roman seemed to be having some trouble, stumbling over his feet quite a few times. Each time, the copy seemed to glitch. Logan didn’t quite understand why, but there was only one explanation for someone looking exactly like him.  
“Deceit!” Logan said sharply, marching into the room with his finger pointed accusingly. Roman jerked in surprise, letting out a gasp and spinning around to face Logan. As he did, the false Logan blinked in and out of existence a couple of times before disappearing.  
Logan stopped and furrowed his brows, slowly lowering his hand. Roman stared up at him with a face as red as his usual sash.  
  
“Oh, uh… are you alright, Roman?” Logan asked. “I thought Janus might’ve been tricking you, but I seemed to have been mistaken.”  
  
“I… um… I’m fine,” Roman whimpered. “I was just… dancing…”  
  
“With a fake me?” Logan wondered. “Why would you do that?”  
  
“I just… I wanted to know what it would be like,” he answered quietly, directing his gaze away from Logan. “If maybe someone cared about me.”  
  
“Oh…” Logan said, his heart sinking at Roman’s words. He stared down at the downtrodden prince. “Is that why you had me holding you like this?” He pulled Roman into a position mimicking what he had been doing with the fake Logan. Roman looked up at him, turning an even deeper red. He nodded.  
  
“And is that why we were dancing like this?” he said, copying what he’d seen the fake Logan doing and just hoping he was remembering right. He seemed to have been, as Roman was dancing gracefully along with him, a small smile growing in his face.  
  
“Yes,” Roman admitted. “That is why.” Logan smiled down at him as he danced with him.  
  
“Next time you want to feel cared for, come and find the real me, okay?” he said. Roman nodded. “I’m sorry I didn’t make it clear that I cared about you before.”  
  
“It’s… it’s okay,” Roman said, stepping back as the song ended. Logan shook his head and grabbed Roman’s hand.  
  
“No, it’s not,” he insisted. “You deserve to know how loved you are. You deserve someone to dance with whenever you want. You deserve the world, Roman.”  
  
“Alright, now you’re just trying to make me feel better,” Roman said, his smile growing. Logan shrugged.  
  
“Maybe,” he said. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t mean it.”  
  
“Thank you, Logan.”  
  
“You’re welcome,” he said. “Now, why don’t you teach me another dance?”


	2. The Answer is No

Logan thought he’d be free from Roman’s antics today since he was having his own little “fashion show” with Patton in his room, but as he relaxed on the couch with a good book in his hand, he eventually heard his name being called.

“Logan!” Roman said, coming up behind the couch.

“Whatever you’re thinking about asking, the answer is no,” Logan said, not looking up from his book.

“But it will only take a second. I just need help with this zipper. Logan turned around just as Roman turned away from him, looking back at him over his shoulder. His sparkling red dress was unzipped in the back, and Roman had his arms glued to his sides to keep it from falling.

Logan’s face quickly turned the color of Roman’s dress, but he was unable to tear his eyes away. He wordlessly stood up and came to Roman’s aid, zipping up the zipper to put an end to his embarrassment.

But when Roman turned around to thank him, Logan’s blush only seemed to get darker.

“Thanks, teach!” Roman said, hopping up and pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek. “I owe you one.” Logan could only watch as Roman walked away. He wondered if Roman and Patton would mind having some not imaginary guests attending their fashion show.


	3. Sarcasm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: Roman has issues due to Janus’s actions in canon

Well that’s just a great idea,” Logan said, rolling his eyes. 

“Really? Thanks!” Roman said, his smile bright. Logan couldn’t help but laugh a little at just how adorable he was. 

“No, sweetheart. I was being sarcastic. You’d get hurt if you tried to do that,” Logan explained.

“Oh,” Roman said. “I suppose you’re right. It would be a little dangerous. Thanks babe!” 

“Of course,” Logan said. “I’ve got some things to do now, but I’ll see you later, okay?” He stood up from Roman’s bed and paused to press a kiss to Roman’s forehead on his way to the door. 

“Bye,” Roman said with a smile. “I love you.” 

“Love you too,” Logan said as he left. Roman stared at the door with a fond look for a moment as he basked in the fact that he just loved Logan so much, and Logan loved him. He finally turned away to make his bed. 

Love the new outfit, Roman. 

Roman froze, bedsheets in hand, as the memory crossed his mind. He let out a small whine at its unpleasantness. Sarcasm, a dumbass’s worst enemy. Roman had no idea how many sarcastic comments he mistook as compliments. He just knew there were more than he thought. So what if... what if Logan was being sarcastic more often than he thought? What if Logan was always being sarcastic when he complimented Roman. 

Oh, you know I love you. 

What if Logan didn’t mean anything he said? What if Logan was lying to him? What if Logan thought he was stupid? What if Logan was being sarcastic or lying when he first told Roman he loved him? What if he just wanted to use him and any moment now he’d drop him once he was satisfied? What if—?

“Roman!” 

Roman snapped out of his thoughts with the shout of his name. Logan stood in front of him, his hands in Roman’s shoulders, and bent down to be closer to Roman’s eye level. One hand came up and wipes away the tears on Roman’s cheek—tears he didn’t even know he was shedding. 

“Hey, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Logan asked in a more gentle voice now that he had Roman’s attention. “I just came back to get my watch and I saw you crying.” 

Roman stared up at Logan, his lip quivering. “Please don’t leave me,” he whimpered. Logan furrowed his brows.

“Why would I ever leave you, sunshine?” Logan asked, moving onto the bed and pulling Roman down next to him. 

“I just... I was thinking about how stupid I am and I—”

“Roman, you are not stupid,” Logan said, furrowing his brows. “Why would you think that?” 

“Because it’s true! I never realize when people are being sarcastic or are lying. I just go about my day thinking everything’s perfect when it’s not,” Roman said. 

“That doesn’t mean you’re stupid. That just means you’re a little oblivious. There’s nothing wrong with that,” Logan said. “Honestly, I think it’s quite adorable.” He chuckled and Roman gave him a small smile. “And outside of that, you are so smart.”

“But there are things that I’ll just never understand,” Roman said, frowning again. 

“There are things I’ll never understand about art,” Logan pointed out. “Does that make me stupid?” 

“No...”

“There are things Patton will never understand about Remus. Does that make him stupid?” 

Roman laughed a little. “There are things about Remus no one else will understand.” 

“Exactly! So if it doesn’t make either of us stupid, why would it make you?” Logan asked. Roman stayed silent, then started pouting. “So?” 

“How dare you logic me out of my self-doubt!” he said playfully. Logan laughed. 

“Now, even though we’ve disproven your theory that you are unintelligent, I still want you to know, as Patton often says, you’re feelings are valid. So if you want, you can tell me the rest of what you were going to say. You were thinking about how stupid you are, which we have proven was a false assumption, but this was before we established that, and..?” 

“Well, I guess I was actually thinking about how oblivious I was then,” Roman corrected. “And I thought, maybe... maybe you’d been lying to me this entire time and you actually hate me but I never realized just like what happened with Deceit!” 

For a moment, Roman saw anger flash in Logan’s eyes, and he thought Logan might be frustrated that he’d found out the truth, but then he pulled Roman into his lap and held him close. 

“No... no, sweetheart. Never,” he said. “I love you so much. I promise you I do. I’ll prove it to you every day if you need me too. I would never lie about my love for you,” Logan said. The genuity of Logan’s words had Roman flooding with relief. The tension in his body began to dissolve as he relaxed in Logan’s arms. 

“I love you too,” he whispered. 

“How about we spend the day together? I know I’ll be working, but I’d love it if you stayed in my room and did your own thing there and came over for kisses whenever you needed one,” Logan suggested. 

“That sounds perfect,” Roman said.


	4. Bedtime

Thank you for not putting up a fuss tonight,” Logan said as he sat on the edge of Roman’s bed while the prince was tucked in underneath the covers. “I promise you you’ll feel better once you start sleeping a sufficient amount every night.” 

“Well, I should’ve given in sooner. You always know best after all,” Roman said. He yawned. “Goodnight, Logan.” 

“Goodnight, Roma—mmph!” Logan’s eyes widened a bit when Roman suddenly sat up and kissed him before settling back down. “Uh, y-yes, goodnight.” He stood up and walked towards the door hurriedly, flicking off the lights as he passed the switch. 

Roman waited a few moments in complete silence and darkness before throwing back his covers and turning on the lamp on his nightstand. He grinned and rushed over to the door leading to his workspace. But when he opened it... 

“I knew you’d do this,” Logan said, leaning against the wall of the room. 

“What?! How did you-?!” Roman sputtered. 

“Let’s just say I owe Janus a favor,” Logan said, straightening up and walking over to Roman. 

“You owe Janus a... oh,” Roman said as he realized what that meant. He gasped and slapped a hand over his mouth. “Ew! Ew! Ew!” 

“What?” Logan asked, furrowing his brows. 

“I kissed him, dummy!” Roman shouted. Logan’s face paled. 

“Oh,” he said. “I... probably should have taken that into consideration. I apologize.” 

“Yeah, and you should get the nasty taste of snake out of my mouth and replace it with nerd like it’s supposed to be,” Roman said, tugging at Logan’s tie. Logan couldn’t resist the temptation. He gladly leaned down and kissed Roman, letting himself be completely taken in by his prince’s charms before remembering his mission and pulling back. 

“You can’t—” Logan cut himself off as an idea struck his brain. There was no way to get Roman to bed using logic and reasoning. He’d already tried that for the past few nights and was extremely unsuccessful. Usually, it resorted to Logan literally dragging Roman towards his bed until he was too tired to fight back and gave in. But tonight, Logan might have another option. 

He leaned back in and continued kissing Roman, pushing him up against the wall and pressing his body against his. As expected, Roman whined and relaxed, the tension in his body melting away. Logan moved his hand down and grabbed Roman’s thighs, lifting them up so Roman had to wrap his arms around Logan’s neck to keep himself from falling. 

Logan moved away from the wall, then out of the workroom and to Roman’s bed, where he set Roman down and crawled over top of him to get him to lay down. Roman did just as Logan wanted without hesitation. 

“Gotcha,” Logan whispered suddenly. Roman’s eyes snapped open and he realized what Logan had done. 

“Hey! That’s not fair!” he whined as Logan got off the bed and pulled the covers over Roman. 

“Yes it is! I carried you to bed and you didn’t resist. Seems fair to me,” Logan said. Roman pouted and crossed his arms. “Aw, don’t give me that look. This is for your own good and you know it.” Roman sighed.

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, Logan.” 

“You’re welcome, Roman,” he said. “Now please, get some sleep.”


End file.
